Those Pretty Girls
by SurreptitiousNinja
Summary: All Jason wanted was to ask Piper to the stupid camp dance. Can't he ask her without other girls asking him? Obviously not. Jasper, fluff, all that fun stuff. Prequel to my story 'Corsages'.


**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I'll get on my Hunger Games story eventually. I know this isn't my best work, but whatever. Feel free to flame.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO in any way, shape or form.**

"I told you, _no!_" Jason was getting aggravated.  
"Please?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Is there someone else?" Jason's cheeks heated. He was sure his face was as pink as Drew's eyeliner.

"Maybe..." Drew's eyes flashed.

"Hon, is it _Piper?_" Drew said Piper's name with distaste. Jason resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"What do you think?" Jason spat. Now it was Drew's turn to roll her eyes. She took one of her dark curls and twisted it around her finger.

"Oh, Sparky, forget about that Dumpster Girl. Come to the dance with me!" Jason sighed. Chiron had this wonderful idea that Camp Half-Blood should have a dance so everyone could _get to know each other better._ Psh. For a three thousand year old trainer of ancient heroes, Chiron knew little about how friendships and relationships worked. Now Drew was trying to get Jason to go to the dance with her, though everyone knew that he was going to ask Piper. Why else would no one ask Piper to the dance (besides the fact that Jason would run them through with his _Gladius)_?

* * *

"Okay. One, do not call me Sparky," that was for Piper only, "two, don't call Piper Dumpster Girl, and three, I _will not go the the dance with you._" Jason stormed away before Drew even got the chance to Charmspeak him.

The next day, Jason hadn't asked Piper yet. The dance was the next day, so he still had a whole day to ask her.  
"Hey, Jason?" A girls voice asked shyly, tapping him on the shoulder. Jason whirled around to see none other than Kaylee Phillips, Daughter of Aphrodite. Kaylee was about a year younger than him, and real shy. She had curly bond hair, blue eyes and a skinny frame. She was nice, but not really Jason's type.

"Er, yeah Kaylee?" Jason knew what was coming, and he was _scared._ Kaylee was really sensitive and had a large temper. He'd be lucky to get away with just a slap in the face.

"Do you, maybe, uh, want to go to the dance with me?" Oh, Gods, now what? _Okay. Calm down, Grace. You can handle this, _his inner conscience told him. _Just turn her down nicely._

"Sorry Kaylee, but I can't really go to the dance with you..." He saw Kaylee's face heat up.

"Did you already ask someone?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Did someone already ask you?"

"No, but-"

"Then why can't you go with me?" Kaylee asked, stomping her foot. Jason sighed. He was getting tired of this.

"Because, Kaylee, I was planning on asking someone else." Jason explained, trying to be patient.

"Then why haven't you asked her yet?" Kaylee snapped.

"Because it's not that easy to randomly ask the girl you like to a dance!" Jason snapped back angrily. Great, now Kaylee was going to either cry or be mad at him.

"Then just ask Piper already!" Kaylee yelled. She turned away and ran. Everyone was staring at him. Jason sighed angrily and stomped to his cabin.

Tonight was the night of the dance. Jason still hadn't had the balls to ask Piper yet, and it might be to late, now. Jason paced around his cabin, electricity sparking in his hands out of frustration. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Jason sighed mentally. He did _not_ want visitors right now. He went to the door and swung it open.

"What?" He snapped.

"Whoa, Sparky. What's with the attitude?" Jason's eyes widened. His head snapped to see Piper McLean standing at the door, her eyebrows arched. Jason blushed.

"Sorry, Pipes. Would you like to enter my home?" He stepped aside to let her in. She nodded and stepped in.

"So, what brings you here?" Jason asked. Piper turned to face him, her eyes (damn, he still didn't know what color they were) serious.

"When were you gonna ask me?" Piper asked, a smile tugging at her lips. Jason paled. He coughed nervously.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Airhead. You know what I mean." Jason gulped.

"Er, yeah, I do..." Jason stuttered. Piper smiled. Gods, she was beautiful when she smiled.

"Well?" She asked, grinning.

"Um, Piper?" Jason asked, blushing like a ripe tomato.

"Yes, Jason?" She asked softly.

"Would you like to go the dance with me?" He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Of course, Lightening Boy." Piper walked over to Jason, and rested her forehead on his, her hands on his shoulders. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist. "Now, was that so hard?" She breathed. Jason didn't trust his voice, so he simply shook his head, blushing and gulping. "Good." She said before kissing him.  
They broke apart, and she smiled at him. He grinned lopsidedly at her while she kissed his cheek.

"Pick me up at six," she said. Then she left. Jason sighed. He went through all that pacing and two other girls just for it to be that easy?

"Damn those pretty girls."


End file.
